five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At ManinBlack's 3
FNAM3 is the semi-final installment of the Five Nights At ManinBlack's series, the plot being that Golden Manin has taken over the house, and Lindsay has to survive 5 nights in order to bring everyone back and re-take Manin's house. Nights Night 1 A small cutscenes shows all the FNAM2 crew in a box, wondering who GoldMan is going to kill first. Manin realizes Lindsay isn't in the box, so she must've escaped somehow; a cutscene reveals how: Lindsay was making out with Yellow Guy in the closet, so Golden Man didn't see the two. The camera cuts to Lindsay, revealed to be in what used to be the Closet of FNAM. She walks into the bedroom, only to have a cartoon character stare back at her later. The British man reveals himself to be Andy Capp, an alcoholic that was sent from Manin's mind to kill the House members. Andy plans to kill Lindsay as well, but is won over by a bottle of tequila. Lindsay gets some night guard equipment, a lá FNAF3, and begins looking for Golden Man. Gameplay is revealed in this Night; A typical, FNAF3 style playout of what's left of Manin's house. Several twists exist, however; Golden Man can disable cameras like Springtrap, but you can't fix them with a Maitenance Panel. To fix them, Andy is used to fix the camera manually. You have to direct him though the house, however, leaving you vulnerable to attacks. At 6AM, the FNAF portion of the night is over; Now, Lindsay quickly must run out of the bedroom and stun Golden Man with a tazer when he draws out a prisoner from the Closet box to execute. This night, the Hijacker is pulled out of the box, retaining her FNAM1 appearance. Save her, and the night ends. Transcript The camera focuses on Manin and the others in a waifu box, now called a "Execute Bin". The crew struggle to get out. Manin: We aren't getting out of here... If: Now you get how we felt! Palutena: I dunno. It's kinda nice. I mean, we are all here, together, talking... 007: With the threat of being executed by Goldman over us. Palutena: *shrugs* I'm a goddess. I can't die. Manin: Well, in this game, you die becausing it's f*non. *looks around* Say, where's the whore? 007: Lindsay? I think she's outside, actually... If: How'd she get out?! Manin: Oh. I know. Camera flashbacks to Lindsay and Yellow making out behind boxes, as everyone is being shoved in the box. Palutena: Good for her! That relationship was flogging. Lindsay wakes up in the Closet, muttering to herself before seeing everyone gone. Lindsay: Guys? Are you around here!? How many drinks did I have last night!? She looks into the Hallway, seeing the derelict state of the house. Lindsay: Woah...Something tells me Goldman finally rebelled. I need to get to the bedroom, where it's safe. She walks in the bedroom, a scratchy, distorted laugh on entering. Lindsay: Goldman! He's coming for me!....Man, Manin really let this place go... Andy: *unseen* 'Ey, don't make this hard on yerself, lass.... Lindsay: What the heck was that... Andy: 'Is me, Mr. Andy 'Ladies-Man' Capp! And Goldguy sent me here to capture ya, bird! Lindsay pulls out a bottle of tequila. Andy: Ah..Tequila!? Relax, bird. Share some of that, and we'll get along fine. Now, this Gold Guy; Not a drinker. I don't how the devil he puts up with ladies, but he wants to kill ya. Lindsay: *Pulls out night guard equipment* Just go fix cameras on my word. Okay? Andy: Right-o! Lindsay does a night guard shift, until 6 AM. Bells ring. Lindsay: YES! That is so satisfying! In the next room, Hijacker is struggling against guards of Goldman. Lindsay runs and pushes the guards away from her and dragging her into the bedroom, then shutting the door to face Hijacker. Lindsay: Blonde. Hijacker: Redhead. They hug, each talking to each other. The screen fades to black. Night 2 Hijacker explains the situation to Lindsay, telling her that using thoughts from Manin's mind to kill the members of the house. Andy, albeit drunk beyond belief, knows who is being used against the House next; Heavy Lobster, the boss from the Kirby games. Unlike Andy, he is hostile, so now Lindsay has two things to worry about; Golden Man and Heavy Lobster. Hijacker, a yandere fan of Kirby himself, remembers that in the game, paint can be used against it to blind it. Paint can be found in the Garage. You play as Hijacker, with Lindsay and Andy following you. Avoid Golden Man and Heavy Lobster by listening for tells, then hiding in places inside the room. Once the paint is obtained, head back to the bedroom to begin the FNAF procedure of the night, starting at 3 AM. HL will come to your door often, so Hijacker has to splash paint on him before shutting the door, or else he will burst in and end the night. Once done, a new prisoner will be let out of the box; Palutena herself, from FNAM2. Murder Heavy Lobster by using the Hijacker's TF2 weapons(Scattergun, Wrench, Build Tool, Minigun) to destroy it. Palutena is taken into the safe bedroom, and the night ends. Transcript Hijacker: So, that's the situation, Linds. Goldman is using our thoughts to kill us. Andy: *slurred* That's right, Bird...Some sorta, monster crab machine... Hijacker: *Gasps* Heavy Lobster! I love Kirby! Lindsay: Okay...How do I fight it? Hijacker: PAINT! PAINT! Paint!....Paint. Hijacker runs and gets the Paint, thus starting the night at 3AM. Once done.. Lindsay: Who are they bringing out!? Palutena is seen, willingly, coming with the guards. Andy: Look at her curves....She's a goddess, compared to you whores... Hijacker: *Sigh* I have to save her don't I? Hijacker saves her, with destroying Heavy Lobster. Dragging Palutena in, she shuts the door. An unknown figure stands over Heavy Lobster's remains. ?????: Don't worry. I'll rebuild you. FOR THE REEF! Night 3 Lindsay looks down the hall for the next person being used against the House members, when she and Hijacker recoil in horror at the enemies: The Woodland Critters. Painfully mistaking them for regular animals, Palutena walks up to them, only to be ripped into shreds off-screen. Hijacker sarcastically comments that the FNAM fanbase is dead now that she's dead, but Palutena is behind her, alive. She was a goddess, she couldn't die. Lindsay just watched the cameras, hoping to not get caught. The night is the same as before, but the Woodland Critters are EXTREMELY active, similar to Mangle from FNAF2. Complete the night, and Lindsay runs out in an attempt to save If, the girl from Hyperdimension Neptunia that appeared in FNAM2, but she is killed by the Critters in doing so. Realizing Lindsay was the only one who knew who to use the security equipment. If says there is only one option. Save Manin, and make him write Lindsay back to life. Night 4 This night has no FNAF gameplay, but a boss battle. Hijacker saves Manin from being executed by one of Goldman's minions, Bronzeman. Shortly aftering drinking Dr. Pepper to get stronger, Manin fights Bronzeman. He had three weapons: The Moonraker, the Hammer, and the Rubber Chicken. The Moonraker lowers Bronze's shields, the Hammer damages him, and the Rubber Chicken can cause massive damage when Bronze is stunned. Kill him, and Manin comes face to face with one of his greatest waifus: Petra Venj. Shortly after he starts staring at her, he is dragged away by If. Petra looks at Bronze's corpse, smiling as the screen fades to black. Night 5 Manin is busy obsessing over Destiny and Riley from FNAM1, when Hijacker yells at him to write Lindsay back to life. He quickly says, "because it's f*non" and she comes back to life. After a quick reunion, Manin wonders who was sent to kill him. When it appears, the only meme that Manin ever liked. Shia Labeouf. A regular night occurs, but with a twist: Manin now has to run to the door to find Shia at the door. If you hear breathing, you have to shut the door or everyone gets eaten by Shia. Once the night is done, Bronzeman comes back with Petra riding him: the night ends with a fight about to begin. Mechanics Door Lindsay is right next to a door; If Golden Man, or another animatronic comes, she can slam the door on them. The way you tell if they're away from the door is listening for breathing. If there is none, the animatronic is gone. Cameras Self-explanatory FNAF cameras. You can lure Golden Man with distorted Audio files of random movies(Monty Python, #007 movies, and Disney, for example.) Andy Capp Andy can be sent to fix a broken camera in a room. Being the alcoholic he is, though, you have to lead him to the door, costing you precious time. Paint Used to ward off Heavy Lobster, Hijacker can splash paint on people on the door to blind them for a short while. Trivia -A scratched out 'Dead Orbit' symbol from Destiny can be found in a wall, next to a window on the wall adjacent to the door. -A TV in the room can occasionally play a random TV show; you can watch safely, as no animatronics will move if the TV is on. Possible shows: ---- *Family Guy *Tom and Jerry *Sgt. Frog *Archer *SpongeBob *Rick and Morty *A commercial for Baked Lays. ---- *The creator has released a statement, saying if you don't like the shows are all cartoon and anime, quote, "Get the fudge out." -A list of people in the new 'Laundry Room' camera lists users on the FNAF Fanon Wiki. This is a reference to how users are often in FNAM games, as tribution; They will appear in the NiP DLC. -Every night you complete adds a plush to the shelf near the right of the bed. Plush list: ---- *Foxy plush. (Start the game.) *Plushtrap plush. (Night 1.) *Shadow Bonnie plush. (Night 2.) *Heavy Lobster plush (Night 3.) *Gjallahorn plush (Night 4.) *Manin plush (Soooo Kawaiii) (Night 5.) *Palutena plush. (Night 6.) ---- Category:Games Category:Work in progress